1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for receiving and disposal of animal excrements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contamination of streets, sidewalks, and even of playgrounds by animal excrements is a serious problem. The difficulty is that the animal's owner, taking his animal for a walk, is not able to remove the excrements dropped during the walk because the owner has no suitable device for this purpose.
Those owners concerned with the public sanitation and aesthetic beauty of the public areas of the city have had to avail themselves of implements not specifically designed for this problem. Such means as garden shovels and paper sacks have not provided the convenience and hygienic disposal which is desirable. Inasmuch as appropriately designed devices have not been commonly available, the typical animal owner will walk away from the problem.
It is the object of this invention to do away with the disadvantages of make-shift devices and methods not appropriately designed for the problem under discussion, and to provide devices for the convenient and hygienic retrieval and disposal of animal excrement.
Known prior art includes the U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,263 to Gatti and the West German Offenlegungsschrift 24 55 113 which show different types of excrement retrieval devices.